The Truth: book one!
by MikaylaGibbs
Summary: Special Agent Harry Potter of NCIS gets to work on a normal Halloween only to find three people he left behind sent him a package of seven books. Now Gibbs wants to read the books that were sent to his newest team member who seems to have a secret past. Are these books an answer to his past. He and the team are about to find out. Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny bashing.
1. Chapter 1: The Boy Who Lived

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or NCIS

Please send me a review and let me know what you think. If you like it fave it, if not move on to the next story. Fair warning I am in the middle of my senior year of high school so it may take me a while to update and post the next chapter. If you have questions about the tittle please don't be afraid to ask.

* * *

Harry's P.O.V.

I sighed and walked into the office. I sighed, this was going to be a long day. I hate Halloween, worst holiday ever. I sighed and sat behind my desk and began to work on my paper work. "What's wrong with you Potter?" DiNozzo asked me, I glared at him.

"I hate Halloween with a unending passion." I told him before I went back to doing my paperwork for the last case. Gibbs came in.

"Why is Potter the only one working people? Where is McGee." He said before sitting behind his desk, I sighed and finished my report and then went back over it. Once I was done I stood up and walked over to Gibbs. I handed him the report.

McGee came in carrying a package. It was rather large and looked like several books. "Harry these just came in for you. I told the security guy I would bring this up to you." McGee told me setting them on my desk. It had a Flourish and Blotts seal on the package.

"Thank you McGee. Did security say who dropped it off?' I asked him afraid to open it in front of the team. Even Gibbs looked like he was about to get up and investigate it.

"Yes, two women and man. There names are Hermione Granger nee Weasley, Ron Weasley, and Ginny Weasley." He told me, I glared at the package willing it to catch fire.

"Please excuse me while I go burn a stack of books." I said picking up the books. Gibbs and the others shot me a look.

"Hate books that much Potter?" Gibbs asked me standing in my way, I glared at him and he smiled at me. I sighed and set the books down.

"No I love books but I hate the people who sent these to me. They pretended to be my friends were paid with my family money to be my friends without my consent and Ginny planned to marry me and kill me so she got all my money. They could all die and I wouldn't give a flying fuck. I do not trust anything they send me. They are the reason why I don't have custody of my three year old god son who is an orphan because his grandma has memory problems and is not fit to raise him. I haven't seen him in two years. The man who named me god father, his father, is missing and is my honorary god-father and it is there fault. Sorry for wanting to destroy anything they send me." I told him, I knew my anger was reaching uncontrollable magic when McGee's computer caught fire.

"Harry open the package so we can look at it. Maybe they probably trying to kill you and then we can figure the rest out." Gibbs order but at the same time being gentle. I sighed and set the books on my desk and pulled out my pocket knife and cut the twine. I stared at the cover of the first book. The title read Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone. "Lets see if the muggles like you after they learn the truth about you, you freak." Gibbs read aloud. I sighed and glared at the books as I went through them. What the bloody hell, somebody wrote books around me and my adventures.

"Lets read these. It's about time for you guys to learn the truth about me. But we need to go somewhere quiet and private. We'll invite, Ducky, Palmer, and Abby." I explained to Gibbs, he sighed nodded.

"Everybody at my house in twenty minutes. Potter I want to bring the books just in case." Gibbs told me, I nodded and we gathered up our things and left.

I sighed as we drove over to Gibbs house. I am going to hunt those three down and kill them. I realized that I would need to swing by my apartment to pick up a few things to them to prove that magic was real. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Gibbs number.

"Hey Gibbs I need to swing by my apartment and pick up a few things. I might be a few minutes late." I told him, I got a grunt in reply and then we hung up. I got to my apartment and went in. I froze, there were two people in my apartment. I recognized both of them. "Who was the actually person you were in love with?" I asked him, he smiled at me.

"I was really in love with James Potter but shortly after I fell in love with Sirius Black. You still don't think it's me or Teddy. Can I hug now Cub?" He asked me, I nodded and let him pull me into a tight hug.

"Reamus I have missed you so much. Life has been horrible without you and Teddy around. Teddy. Oh look how much you have grown." I said letting him pull me into a big hug before hugging Teddy.

"Hi Teddy do you remember me?" I asked him, he nodded and hugged me tightly. "I missed you so much Teddy." I told him kissing him on the forehead.

"I missed you too Uncle Harry." He told me. "Will you pick me up, Uncle Harry?" Teddy asked me, I nodded and picked him up gently.

"I need to grab a few things. Would you like to come with me and meet my team and boss. They are about to find out about the wizarding world. It's all legal since they are part of my team and a law enforcement group I am with everyday." I explained as I walked around with Teddy on my hip. I grabbed my invisibility cloak, the Muraders map, my photo album, and my snitch that I had made.

"Sure will come with you. I would love to meet the people my cub works with." He told me, I smiled as I placed it all in my bag.

"Then let me call Gibbs and let him know." I told him pulling out my cell phone. He nodded and took Teddy from me. I dialed Gibbs number again.

"What is it this time Potter. You are already ten minutes late so this better be good." Gibbs told me, I just rolled his eyes. That was his way of saying I am worried and what the hell is going on?

"I had some unexpected but welcome guests. Do you mind if they come with. They have to do with my life and I want one of them to also hear the truth." I explained to Gibbs. I heard him sigh.

"Yeah that's fine just hurry up or I am sending Ziva." He told me before hanging up. I sighed and hung up the phone.

"Gibbs doesn't have a problem with it. So would you guys like to go?" I asked them, They looked at me and nodded. I slung my bag over my shoulders. Teddy wanted back in my arms. So I put him on the side the gun wasn't.

Gibbs P.O.V.

I watched as my youngest agent walked into my house with a older man who had honey blonde hair and a young boy on his hip who was the spitting image of the man. "Hey everyone, this is my honorary godfather Reamus John Lupin and his son, my godson Teddy Reamus Lupin." Harry said introducing them. I laughed as the kid started to pull on Harry's hair.

"Hello I am Harry's boss Leroy Jethro Gibbs. It's a pleasure to meet you. I was always curious about who you were. Harry has a picture of the two of you on his desk." I said introducing myself while Harry fought with Teddy, trying to get him to release his hair.

Once introductions were made as food and drink had been dispersed. Harry stole the first book from me. "It's my life so I get to read the first Chapter. Why don't we all just take turns reading the chapter." Harry told me, I sighed and nodded. Harry handed Reamus the note that had come with the books and explained what happened this morning. Reamus glared at the books and the note.

"I say we burn them and buy our own copies just in case." He said, Harry nodded in a agreement but I shot him a look.

"We will burn the books afterwards but until then read." I order he sighed and nodded. He opened up the first book and skipped to the first chapter.

Third Person P.O.V.

"_**Chapter One: The Boy Who Lived."**_

"What does that even mean." DiNozzo asked

"You'll find out, just trust me." Reamus replied, Harry nodded before continuing.

"_**Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious,they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people because they just didn't hold with such nonsense."**_

"Lovely people they sound like real charmers." DiNozzo said, they all nodded in agreement.

"Who are these Dursley people? I thought this book was about you Mr. Potter." Ducky asked Harry.

"You'll find out here shortly Ducky I promise." Harry said before going back to the chapter.

"_**Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which madedrills. He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he didhave a very large mustache."**_

Gibbs and Reamus both noticed that Harry winced but decided to leave it till later.

"_**Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors. The Dursley's had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere."**_

Harry let out a laugh at that. Everyone shot him a look. "Dudley was a horrible." Was his statement.

"Cub I know you hate your family members but he couldn't have been that bad." Reamus said shooting Harry a look.

"_**The Dursley's had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters."**_

"What lovely people. What did your family do to them?" McGee asked Harry.

"Can I just read more than one paragraph at a time or do you need to comment every single time?" Harry asked frustrated.

"_**Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister, but they hadn't met for several years in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister, because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be. The Dursley's shuddered to think what the neighbors would say if the Potters arrived in the street. The Dursley's knew that the Potters had a small son, too, but they had never even seen him. This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that."**_

"What type of child were you Potter?" Gibbs asked Harry.

"A good one thank you very much." Harry replied indignantly.

"_**When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke up on the dull, gray Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country."**_

"Harry just when does this book involve you?" Ducky asked Harry. Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"I do not know Ducky, I have never read this book before." Harry explained to Ducky. "But probably by the end of the first chapter.

"_**Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work, and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair. None of them noticed a large, tawny owl flutter past the window." **_

"Oh I love owls. There amazing creatures but what is one doing out after day break?' Abby asked, Harry just continued reading.

"_**At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek, and tried to kiss Dudley good-bye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls. "Little tyke," chortled Mr. Dursley as he left the house. He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive. **_

"_**It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar - a cat reading a map. For a second, Mr. Dursley didn't realize what he had seen - then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light. Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back. As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive - no, looking at the sign; cats couldn't read maps or signs. Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove toward town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day."**_

"Okay your cousin is kind of a brat so far." Jimmy said as Harry paused so every one can discuss what he just read.

"Yeah he is. By the way, no offense but your uncle is a little insane. I mean he thought the cat was reading a map." DiNozzo said as he agreed with Palmer. Harry and Reamus just shared at look.

"But that would be so cute." Abby squealed making everybody cover their ears.

"Harry just continue. " Gibbs told Harry who nodded and continued.

"_**But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks. Mr. Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes - the getups you saw on young people! He supposed this was some stupid new fashion. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdoes standing quite close by. They were whispering excitedly together. Mr. Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald-green cloak! The nerve of him! But then it struck Mr. Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt - these people were obviously collecting for something... yes, that would be it. The traffic moved on and a few minutes later, Mr. Dursley arrived in the Grunnings parking lot, his mind back on drills. **_

"Cloaks, what were these people for a renaissance convention or something?" Ziva asked out loud brining everyone's thought out about the cloaks. Well except Harry and Reamus.

"Fair, Ziva, and you'll find out shortly." Harry said correcting his teammate.

"_**Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. He didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open- mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. Most of them had never seen an owl even at nighttime. Mr. Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more. He was in a very good mood until lunchtime, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk across the road to buy himself a bun from the bakery.**_

"_**He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. This bunch were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying. **_

_**"The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard yes, their son, Harry" Mr. Dursley stopped dead. Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it."**_

"Harry what did you do?" Ducky asked, Harry smiled sadly and waited for anyone to speak up, when no one did he continued.

"_**He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone, and had almost finished dialing his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his mustache, thinking... no, he was being stupid. Potter wasn't such an unusual name. He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a son called Harry. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his nephew was called Harry. He'd never even seen the boy. It might have been Harvey. Or Harold. There was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley; she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her - if he'd had a sister like that... but all the same, those people in cloaks... **_

"_**He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door. "Sorry," he grunted, as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell. It was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realized that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passersby stare, "Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!" And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked off."**_

"What the he…ck was that about." DiNozzo said stopping mid word and fixing it for Teddy, Harry and Reamus were to busy laughing to even notice his almost slip.

"Oh I love eccentric people sometimes." Harry said wiping tears of mirth from his eyes.

"Potter continue or give me the book." Ziva snapped at Harry, who continued to laugh. Ziva snatched for it but he pulled it out of her reach.

"Okay, I'm on it I promise." Harry told her as he calmed down.

"_**Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was. He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off for home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination."**_

"Now that is just sad. Not to believe in imagination is horrible. No wonder he is a horrid man." Abby snapped making everybody smile.

"I will give you that. My uncle is a horrid man." Harry told Abby who smiled at him. "Wait Palmer, you know already don't you?" Harry asked Palmer who nodded.

'Yes I do Harry. We learned about it in my second year of school here. I am a muggleborn." Palmer explained to Harry. Harry nodded before he continued to read.

"_**As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw - and it didn't improve his mood - was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning. It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes. "Shoo!" said Mr. Dursley loudly. The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look. Was this normal cat behavior? Mr. Dursley wondered. Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife. Mrs. Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs. Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learned a new word ("Won't!"). Mr. Dursley tried to act normally. **_

"_**When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living room in time to catch the last report on the evening news: "And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern." The newscaster allowed himself a grin. "Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?" "Well, Ted," said the weatherman, "I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early - it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight."**_

"What a jerk he was so mean to that cat." Abby said huffing in annoyance. Teddy just sent her a look as did Harry and Reamus, knowing who that cat was.

"What strange weather was happening. Mr. Potter I believe I know what is going on." Ducky told Harry, who just nodded.

"Well I am happy two of us now may we finish reading the damn chapter so the rest of us know." Gibbs snapped letting his annoyance be known.

"_**Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters... Mrs. Dursley came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. "Er - Petunia, dear - you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?" As he had expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister. "No," she said sharply. "Why?" "Funny stuff on the news," Mr. Dursley mumbled. "Owls... shooting stars... and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today..." "So?" snapped Mrs. Dursley. "Well, I just thought... maybe... it was something to do with... you know... her crowd." Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name "Potter." He decided he didn't dare. Instead he said, as casually as he could, "Their son - he'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't he?" "I suppose so," said Mrs. Dursley stiffly. "What's his name again? Howard, isn't it?" "Harry. Nasty, common name, if you ask me." **_

"Well I didn't! Stupid annoying neat freak." Harry mumbled under his breath, but every one still heard it. "My full is Harold anyways."

"I didn't know your full name was Harold. What is your full name altogether then?" Abby asked Harry, who stared at her.

"His full name is Harold James Potter. You see his father James, who was one of my close friends wanted him to be a junior but his mother Lilly was, lets just say she didn't agree. So they made a compromise and that is why he is named Harold James Potter." Reamus explained they all nodded their heads in understanding.

"You're lucky that you're not a junior." Tony said knowing what it was like from experience.

"I take it you knew his parents well." Gibbs said to Reamus who nodded looking at Harry.

"James was on of my best mates. He was a trouble maker and was one of the best seekers I ever saw. Although Harry is ten times better. You'll learn what a seeker is later. Lilly, his mum, she was brilliant. Smartest student of her year and she was quite the little spitfire. She could hold a grudge. That's why it took James the entire seven years we were at school to get her." Reamus explained to everyone smiling sadly. Harry looked very upset.

"Your parents sounded wonderful Harry." Ziva said smiling gently while McGee rubbed his shoulder.

"Thanks guys. They were wonderful people, they gave there lives for mine." Harry explained before he looked at the book again.

"_**"Oh, yes," said Mr. Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I quite agree." He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there. It was staring down Privet Drive as though it were waiting for something. Was he imagining things? Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did... if it got out that they were related to a pair of - well, he didn't think he could bear it. The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr. Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters were involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs. Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind... He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on - he yawned and turned over - it couldn't affect them... How very wrong he was. Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed on the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all. A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed."**_

"I wonder why the cat doesn't like the man?" Abby questioned which brought a laugh from Harry.

"_**Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known." He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop. He clicked it again - the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it." **_

"Harry I thought this book was non-fiction." McGee said, Harry just smiled.

"It's is a non-fiction book. I am a wizard, as is Reamus, Teddy, Jimmy, and I think Ducky from what he said. I will demonstrate after the first chapter." Harry explained to the team who nodded.

_**"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall." He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled. **_

"_**How did you know it was me?" she asked. "My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly." "You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall. **_

_**"All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here." Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily. "Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no - even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls... shooting stars... Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent - I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense." "You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years." "I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors." She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day YouKnow-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?" **_

_**"It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?" "A what?" "A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of" "No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops. "As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone -" "My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You- Know-Who' nonsense - for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Voldemort." Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name. "I know you haven 't, said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know- oh, all right, Voldemort, was frightened of." "You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have." "Only because you're too - well - noble to use them." **_

"Can you transform into an animal Harry?" Abby asked him smiling at him. Harry grimaced knowing she was never going to get over his animal form.

"Yes I can and I will show you later." Harry told her before he began reading ignoring the skeptical faces.

_**"It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs." Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "The owls are nothing next to the rumors that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?" It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer. "What they're saying," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are - are - that they're - dead. " Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped. "Lily and James... I can't believe it... I didn't want to believe it... Oh, Albus..."**_ Harry faltered looking at the book. Abby walked over and hugged him tightly ruffling his hair. "I'm so sorry Harry." Abby told him kissing him on the cheek.

"Thanks Abs, I didn't realize that Minnie cared so much for my mum and dad." Harry whispered but the entire team still heard it.

"Do you want me to finish cub?" Reamus asked him while Teddy climbed into Harry's lap.

"No its alright papa. I can read it. I came to terms with their deaths long ago. I miss Minnie that's all." Harry told him running his fingers through Teddy's hair.

"Harry maybe you should let Mr. Lupin finish the chapter it might be easier on you." Ducky suggested but also ordered. Harry nodded handing Reamus the book.

"Harry what happened to you?" Gibbs asked him, he looked at him and sighed.

"Please tell me you don't have to stay with those awful people." DiNozzo said, Harry let out a laugh.

"Your about to find out guys." Harry said gently smiling when he realized that Teddy was falling asleep.

"Gibbs is there a place where I can lay him down to sleep without us disturbing him?" Harry asked him, Gibbs nodded.

"Upstairs, first door on the right." Gibbs told him, he nodded and picked Teddy up before taking him up stairs.

"_**Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know... I know..." he said heavily. Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry. But - he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke - and that's why he's gone. Dumbledore nodded glumly. "It's - it's true?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done... all the people he's killed... he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding... of all the things to stop him... but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?" "We can only guess," said Dumbledore. "We may never know." **_

"Harry is a very important person isn't he?" Ziva asked voicing every bodies thoughts.

"Yes he is and he is also the most brilliant and kind hearted man I met along with his mother and father. Harry is a blessing to this world in my opinion." Reamus explained to them.

"Yes he is! Gibbs why didn't you tell me you were here learning about Harry's past. I would have like to have known." A voice said from behind the group.

"I thought you were still in Paris Jen. You are more than welcome to join us." Gibbs said to Jenny who smiled at him.

"Jenny it's a pleasure to see you again." Reamus said standing up and hugging Jenny to everyone's surprise.

"You too Reamus. It's not every day I get to see my old friend. How is your son?" Jenny asked him, he smiled gently at her.

"He is fine, Harry just put him down for a nap." Reamus explained before they both sat down. Everyone decided to ask later.

"_**Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?" "Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?" "I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now." "You don't mean - you can't mean the people who live here?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore - you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son - I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!" "It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter." **_

"He really thought he could explain it all in a letter. Stupid old coot. Anything for the greater good right Dumbledore." Harry hissed through gritted teeth. His face held anger until he saw Jenny. "Aunt Jenny when did you get here?" Harry asked hugging her.

"Aunt Jenny?" I want answers now." Gibbs said obviously annoyed.

"My father had affairs with a woman in England. Lilly Evans nee Potter is my youngest sister and my half sister. I barely knew my sisters but I got along better with Lilly than I did Petunia and when Lilly told me all about her being a witch I was ecstatic for her and Petunia hated her for it. Not many people knew about me or I would have raised Harry instead of Petunia. Now can we finish the chapter?" Jenny asked as they all sat down.

_**"A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous - a legend - I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future - there will be books written about Harry - every child in our world will know his name!" "Exactly," said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?" Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes - yes, you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it. "Hagrid's bringing him." "You think it - wise - to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?" I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore. "I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to - what was that?" A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky - and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them."**_

"See Minnie got it but did he no. Because he was a deranged old coot who was willing to sacrifice everything for the greater good as he called but he just wanted to take all the credit after he made sure I died in the final battle. Stupid old bastard." Harry hissed out obviously pissed off.

"_**If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild - long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets." **_

"I want that motorcycle it would be amazing to have." Tony said as every one just rolled there eyes at him.

"I have it Tony, it's in a storage unit near my home. I might let you drive one day. Key word being might Tony." Harry told him everyone let a laugh.

_**"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?" "Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sit," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got him, sir." "No problems, were there?" "No, sir - house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarming' around. He fell asleep as we was flying' over Bristol." Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning. "Is that where -?" whispered Professor McGonagall. "Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever." "Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?" "Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well - give him here, Hagrid - we'd better get this over with." Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house. "Could I - could I say good-bye to him, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog. "Shh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "you'll wake the Muggles!" "S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it - Lily an' James dead - an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles -"**_

"Are you going to call us muggle through out the entire series?" Abby asked Harry sounding a little annoyed.

"Yes Abby we are and I am sorry but it's just the way wizards are." Harry explained to her as Reamus decided to keep reading.

_**"Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out. "Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations." "Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I'll be takin' Sirius his bike back. G'night, Professor McGonagall - Professor Dumbledore, sir." Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night. "I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply. Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four. "Good luck, Harry," he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone."**_

"They just left you on the front step. They didn't think to ring the doorbell. "Ducky said sounding appalled, Harry just nodded.

"Dumbledore is a stupid old coot and if I ever see him, I will shoot him." Harry said with a definite tone in his voice.

"Not if I do it first." Mumbled Ziva, the others in the team nodding there heads in agreement.

"_**A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley... He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter - the boy who lived!"**_

"That is the end of the first chapter." Reamus said as he put a slip of paper in between the pages to book mark it.

"Well Harry it's time for you to prove to us that magic is real." Tony said sounding a little sarcastic. Harry simply stared at him blankly and then suddenly turned in a Clouded Leopard. Harry turned back smirking.

"And you were saying DiNozzo." He said cockily, Reamus and Jenny were both holding back there laughs.

"So who is reading next?" Reamus asked kind of waving the book around to get everyone's attention.


	2. Author's Note

Hey guys sorry but the website I use to get the Harry Potter Chapters is having problems and I can't find my books. It might be a couple more days till I post the next chapter. If any of you know a website that I can find the Harry Potter chapters on please let me know.


	3. Chapter two: The Vanishing Glass

Okay so here it is every one. I am sorry it took so long to update. There are a few explanations in here and most are what I learned from the books except I did change the thing about Harry being able to speak to snakes. Because not much is known about Harry's lineage other than his parents and that he is related to the Peverells. I hope you all like it and I will try to update in the next few weeks. I am a graduating senior and have a lot of stuff to do so it might take a while. I hope you understand. I would also like to thank everyone who suggested a way for me to get the Harry Potter Chapters, it was really helpful thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter or NCIS even though I really wish I did.

* * *

"I'll read the next Chapter." Gibbs said taking the book from Reamus. "But first but I want to know more about the magic stuff." Gibbs told Reamus and Harry who nodded.

"I am pretty sure the book will eventually explain it. If it doesn't explain what you need to know by the end of the first book we will tell you. If any questions need to be answered right at that time we will do our best to answer. Square deal?" Reamus asked Gibbs as Harry decided to mess with Tony and use magic to tease him.

"That is fine Reamus. Potter leave DiNozzo alone. Any questions before we start?' Gibbs asked and nobody spoke up.

"Can Palmer and Ducky at least explain how they know about the wizard thing?" McGee asked and everybody nodded in agreement.

"My father was a wizard. I went to the Salem Academy of Wizardry and Witchcraft. The D.C. branch at least. My mother on the other hand was a squib. It means she was born to two magical parents but was not magical herself." Palmer explained to us and we nodded.

"I am a wizard as well; I actually went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I should have recognized the first time I met you Mr. Potter. But I distanced myself from the wizarding world. Also I think the blood classes should be explained,

"You are right Ducky. A pure blood is some one who was born to two magical parents. A half-blood is some who was born to one magical parent and on non-magical parent, a muggle born is someone born to two magical parents, and a squib was already explained." Harry explained to everyone and they nodded.

"_**Chapter Two: The Vanishing Glass."**_

"Alright another interesting title." McGee said and Gibbs shot him that awesome yet scary glare of his. "Shutting up boss."

"_**Nearly ten years had passed since the Dursleys had woken up to find their nephew on the front step, but Privet Drive had hardly changed at all. The sun rose on the same tidy front gardens and lit up the brass number four on the Dursley's front door; it crept into their living room, which was almost exactly the same as it had been on the night when Mr. Dursley had seen that fateful news report about the owls. Only the photographs on the mantelpiece really showed how much time had passed. Ten years ago, there had been lots of pictures of what looked like a large pink beach ball wearing different-colored bonnets - but Dudley Dursley was no longer a baby, and now the photographs showed a large blond boy riding his first bicycle, on a carousel at the fair, playing a computer game with his father, being hugged and kissed by his mother. The room held no sign at all that another boy lived in the house, too."**_

"Your cousin sounds like a typically normal boy who may be a little to big for his own good. I am going to take it your relatives didn't take pity on you?" Ziva asked Harry, who just cracked a sadistic grin.

"Nope." Harry said popping the p. "Just keep reading and then ask me how I feel about them Ducky." Harry said cutting off the doctor.

"_**Yet Harry Potter was still there, asleep at the moment, but not for long. His Aunt Petunia was awake and it was her shrill voice that made the first noise of the day. "Up! Get up! Now!" Harry woke with a start. His aunt rapped on the door again. "Up!" she screeched. Harry heard her walking toward the kitchen and then the sound of the frying pan being put on the stove. He rolled onto his back and tried to remember the dream he had been having. It had been a good one. There had been a flying motorcycle in it. He had a funny feeling he'd had the same dream before."**_

"Your aunt sounds like a lovely person Potter?" DiNozzo said who fell backwards when a couch pillow hit him square in the face.

"Bugger off DiNozzo." Harry said in his thick British accent that he tried so hard to hide.

"You're really hot when you use your accent Potter." Abby said and Ziva nodded before blushing.

"_**His aunt was back outside the door." Are you up yet?" she demanded. "Nearly," said Harry. **_

_**"Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday." Harry groaned. "What did you say?" his aunt snapped through the door. **_

_**"Nothing, nothing..." Dudley's birthday - how could he have forgotten? Harry got slowly out of bed and started looking for socks. He found a pair under his bed and, after pulling a spider off one of them, put them on. Harry was used to spiders, because the cupboard under the stairs was full of them, and that was where he slept. When he was dressed he went down the hall into the kitchen. The table was almost hidden beneath all Dudley's birthday presents. It looked as though Dudley had gotten the new computer he wanted, not to mention the second television and the racing bike. Exactly why Dudley wanted a racing bike was a mystery to Harry, as Dudley was very fat and hated exercise - unless of course it involved punching somebody. Dudley's favorite punching bag was Harry, but he couldn't often catch him. Harry didn't look it, but he was very fast."**_

"Don't we all know how fast Harry is?" Palmer said having seen Harry chase after a suspect once.

"Did I just read cupboard under the stairs. Your room was a cupboard under the stairs." Gibbs said looking thoroughly angry.

"Yeah That was my bedroom for quite awhile. Just keep reading and now you know why I am claustrophobic." Harry explained to everyone.

"_**Perhaps it had something to do with living in a dark cupboard, but Harry had always been small and skinny for his age. He looked even smaller and skinnier than he really was because all he had to wear were old clothes of Dudley's, and Dudley was about four times bigger than he was. Harry had a thin face, knobby knees, black hair, and bright green eyes. He wore round glasses held together with a lot of Scotch tape because of all the times Dudley had punched him on the nose. The only thing Harry liked about his own appearance was a very thin scar on his forehead that was shaped like a bolt of lightning. He had it as long as he could remember, and the first question he could ever remember asking his Aunt Petunia was how he had gotten it. **_

_**"In the car crash when your parents died," she had said. "And don't ask questions." Don't ask questions - that was the first rule for a quiet life with the Dursleys. Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen as Harry was turning over the bacon. "Comb your hair!" he barked, by way of a morning greeting. About once a week, Uncle Vernon looked over the top of his newspaper and shouted that Harry needed a haircut. Harry must have had more haircuts than the rest of the boys in his class put together, but it made no difference, his hair simply grew that way - all over the place."**_

"Don't even ask." Harry stated before looking at Gibbs waiting for him to finish reading.

"_**Harry was frying eggs by the time Dudley arrived in the kitchen with his mother. Dudley looked a lot like Uncle Vernon. He had a large pink face, not much neck, small, watery blue eyes, and thick blond hair that lay smoothly on his thick, fat head. Aunt Petunia often said that Dudley looked like a baby angel - Harry often said that Dudley looked like a pig in a wig. Harry put the plates of egg and bacon on the table, which was difficult as there wasn't much room. Dudley, meanwhile, was counting his presents. **_

_**His face fell. "Thirty-six," he said, looking up at his mother and father. "That's two less than last year." **_

_**"Darling, **__**you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, it**__**s**__** here under this big one from **__**Mommy and Daddy." **_

_**"All right, thirty-seven then," said Dudley, going red in the face. Harry, who could see a huge Dudley tantrum coming on, began wolfing down his bacon as fast as possible in case Dudley turned the table over. Aunt Petunia obviously scented danger, too, because she said quickly, **_

_**"And we'll buy you another two presents while we're out today. How's that, popkin? Two more presents. Is that all right'' Dudley thought for a moment. It looked like hard work. Finally he said slowly, **_

_**"So I'll have thirty ... thirty..." "Thirty-nine, sweetums," said Aunt Petunia. "Oh." Dudley sat down heavily and grabbed the nearest parcel. "All right then."**_

"Wow that was really…" Ziva trailed off not really sure how to end her statement. She smiled at him gently.

"Horrible, bad, sad, disturbing." Tony said giving her a list of words and Ziva just nodded not sure what word to pick.

"You didn't have to live with him until you were seventeen years old." Harry told them as the others were silent not really sure on what to say.

"I never realized how spoiled and utterly stupid my nephew was. I am glad that Dudley never came and stayed with me or he would have hated me." Jenny said as she thought about her nephew's actions.

"I am not going to like this boy am I?" asked Gibbs and Harry just smiled at him refusing to answer. Seeing that no one else had any other comments Gibbs continued to read.

_**Uncle Vernon chuckled. "Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father. 'Atta boy, Dudley!" He ruffled Dudley's hair.**__**At that moment the telephone rang and Aunt Petunia went to answer it while Harry and Uncle Vernon watched Dudley unwrap the racing bike, a video camera, a remote control airplane, sixteen new computer games, and a VCR. He was ripping the paper off a gold wristwatch when Aunt Petunia came back from the telephone looking both angry and worried.**_

_**"Bad news, Vernon," she said. "Mrs. Figg's broken her leg. She can't take him." She jerked her head in Harry's direction.**__**Dudley's mouth fell open in horror, but Harry's heart gave a leap. Every year on Dudley's birthday, his parents took him and a friend out for the day, to adventure parks, hamburger restaurants, or the movies. Every year, Harry was left behind with Mrs. Figg, a mad old lady who lived two streets away. Harry hated it there. The whole house smelled of cabbage and Mrs. Figg made him look at photographs of all the cats she'd ever owned.**__**"**_

"I had a neighbor like that once. When I wasn't a school my dad would leave me with her." Tony said as both he and Harry shuddered from the memories.

"I am starting to see why you hated your relatives Harry." Ziva said and Gibbs looked ready to shoot someone.

"Let's just keeping reading and you'll learn more." Harry said motioning for the very pissed of Gibbs to keeping reading.

_**"Now what?" said Aunt Petunia, looking furiously at Harry as though he'd planned this. Harry knew he ought to feel sorry that Mrs. Figg had broken her leg, but it wasn't easy when he reminded himself it would be a whole year before he had to look at Tibbles, Snowy, Mr. Paws, and Tufty again. "We could phone Marge," Uncle Vernon suggested. **_

_**"Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates the boy." The Dursleys often spoke about Harry like this, as though he wasn't there - or rather, as though he was something very nasty that couldn't understand them, like a slug. **_

_**"What about what's-her-name, your friend - Yvonne?" "On vacation in Majorca," snapped Aunt Petunia. **_

_**"You could just leave me here," Harry put in hopefully (he'd be able to watch what he wanted on television for a change and maybe even have a go on Dudley's computer). Aunt Petunia looked as though she'd just swallowed a lemon. **_

_**"And come back and find the house in ruins?" she snarled. **_

_**"I won't blow up the house," said Harry, but they weren't listening. **_

_**"I suppose we could take him to the zoo," said Aunt Petunia slowly, "... and leave him in the car..." **_

_**"That car's new, he's not sitting in it alone..." **_

"What do they think you are an animal?" Tony asked and Harry just nodded his head before thinking about his relatives.

"Yeah pretty much. I mean I was basically a monkey who could cook, clean, and do all the outside work to them. They hated me if you didn't notice." Harry explained to them as he took in the perplexed faces of every one in the room.

"That is just horrible that she wanted to leave you in the car. If anybody would have seen that they would have called child services I hope." Ziva said as Reamus stood up to go check on his son.

_**Dudley began to cry loudly. In fact, he wasn't really crying - it had been years since he'd really cried - but he knew that if he screwed up his face and wailed, his mother would give him anything he wanted. "Dinky Duddydums, don't cry, Mummy won't let him spoil your special day!" she cried, flinging her arms around him. "I... don't... want... him... t-t-to come!" Dudley yelled between huge, pretend sobs. "He always sp- spoils everything!" He shot Harry a nasty grin through the gap in his mother's arms. **_

_**Just then, the doorbell rang - "Oh, good Lord, they're here!" said Aunt Petunia frantically - and a moment later, Dudley's best friend, Piers Polkiss, walked in with his mother. Piers was a scrawny boy with a face like a rat. He was usually the one who held people's arms behind their backs while Dudley hit them. Dudley stopped pretending to cry at once. **_

"What a spoiled little brat." Abby all but screeched and everybody nodded in agreement.

"I must say I agree with Abby. That boy wouldn't know what the word no means any better than a baby. I would love to see him deal with mother for a day." Ducky said as looking absolutely disgusted with Dudley's behavior.

"I would love to see that kid deal with Gibbs for a week." McGee said and Gibbs looked repulsed by the idea.

"The kid wouldn't last a week. Either Gibbs would kill him or the kid would run away." Palmer said and everyone agreed.

_**Half an hour later, Harry, who couldn't believe his luck, was sitting in the back of the Dursleys' car with Piers and Dudley, on the way to the zoo for the first time in his life. His aunt and uncle hadn't been able to think of anything else to do with him, but before they'd left, Uncle Vernon had taken Harry aside. **_

_**"I'm warning you," he had said, putting his large purple face right up close to Harry's, "I'm warning you now, boy - any funny business, anything at all - and you'll be in that cupboard from now until Christmas." **_

_**"I'm not going to do anything," said Harry, "honestly.. But Uncle Vernon didn't believe him. No one ever did. The problem was, strange things often happened around Harry and it was just no good telling the Dursleys he didn't make them happen. Once, Aunt Petunia, tired of Harry coming back from the barbers looking as though he hadn't been at all, had taken a pair of kitchen scissors and cut his hair so short he was almost bald except for his bangs, which she left "to hide that horrible scar." Dudley had laughed himself silly at Harry, who spent a sleepless night imagining school the next day, where he was already laughed at for his baggy clothes and taped glasses. Next morning, however, he had gotten up to find his hair exactly as it had been before Aunt Petunia had sheared it off He had been given a week in his cupboard for this, even though he had tried to explain that he couldn't explain how it had grown back so quickly. Another time, Aunt Petunia had been trying to force him into a revolting old sweater of Dudley's (brown with orange puff balls) - The harder she tried to pull it over his head, the smaller it seemed to become, until finally it might have fitted a hand puppet, but certainly wouldn't fit Harry. Aunt Petunia had decided it must have shrunk in the wash and, to his great relief, Harry wasn't punished.**_

"That's the way a witch's or wizard's magic works. If something is forced on them is just changes it till it works for the person. Although that happens if you let it or you are untrained. Sometimes though you just lose control." Reamus explained and all the muggles looked confused except for Jenny and Gibbs.

"What he is saying is our magic flows through our body and fluctuates around us constantly. It reacts to our surrounding and feelings. For an untrained wizard or witch it will react with your emotions are really strong or you're in a life threatening situation. A trained wizard or witch can control these magical out bursts, but sometimes we can lose control when we feel really strongly. For example if I hadn't calm down this morning more than McGee's computer would have caught fire." Harry explained and everyone nodded in understanding.

"Wait you're the reason my computer caught on fire?" McGee asked him and Harry just nodded smiling at him.

"Yes and I am also the reason the computes went on the fritz the first couple of weeks I started working at NCIS. I wasn't used to that many computers and magic just doesn't really mix with electronics but I made it work. Now on with the chapter." Harry said as Gibbs started to read before he could finish speaking.

_**On the other hand, he'd gotten into terrible trouble for being found on the roof of the school kitchens. Dudley's gang had been chasing him as usual when, as much to Harry's surprise as anyone else's, there he was sitting on the chimney. The Dursleys had received a very angry letter from Harry's headmistress telling them Harry had been climbing school buildings. But all he'd tried to do (as he shouted at Uncle Vernon through the locked door of his cupboard) was jump behind the big trash cans outside the kitchen doors. Harry supposed that the wind must have caught him in mid- jump.**_

"Magic is so awesome sometimes." Harry said and stopped talking when Gibbs glared at him.

_**But today, nothing was going to go wrong. It was even worth being with Dudley and Piers to be spending the day somewhere that wasn't school, his cupboard, or Mrs. Figg's cabbage-smelling living room. While he drove, Uncle Vernon complained to Aunt Petunia. He liked to complain about things: people at work, Harry, the council, Harry, the bank, and Harry were just a few of his favorite subjects. This morning, it was motorcycles. **_

_**"... roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums," he said, as a motorcycle overtook them. **_

"_**I had a dream about a motorcycle," said Harry, remembering suddenly. "It was flying." Uncle Vernon nearly crashed into the car in front. He turned right around in his seat and yelled at Harry, his face like a gigantic beet with a mustache: **_

_**"MOTORCYCLES DON'T FLY!" Dudley and Piers sniggered. **_

"_**I know they don't," said Harry. "It was only a dream." But he wished he hadn't said anything. If there was one thing the Dursleys hated even more than his asking questions, it was his talking about anything acting in a way it shouldn't, no matter if it was in a dream or even a cartoon - they seemed to think he might get dangerous ideas. **_

"Wow their reaction towards you is kind of funny. I mean they treat you like a nuclear bomb about to go off. I mean come on what idea's could you possibly get from a cartoon?" Tony asked and every one looked at him like really.

"Did you forget about the magic part? They probably thought that Harry's magic would mimic something from the cartoons but that's not how it works. For something like that Harry would have to cast a spell." Palmer explained as though he knew from experience.

"I hate my sister and her husband. Harry if I had known I would have taken you in a heartbeat." Jenny told Harry who nodded.

"I know Aunt Jenny. But what happened has happened and we can't change the past." Harry said to her smiling gently as he British accent came out again. and both Ziva and Abby giggled because they thought it was cute.

_**It was a very sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowded with families. The Dursleys bought Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice creams at the entrance and then, because the smiling lady in the van had asked Harry what he wanted before they could hurry him away, they bought him a cheap lemon ice pop. It wasn't bad, either, Harry thought, licking it as they watched a gorilla scratching its head who looked remarkably like Dudley, except that it wasn't blond. Harry had the best morning he'd had in a long time. He was careful to walk a little way apart from the Dursleys so that Dudley and Piers, who were starting to get bored with the animals by lunchtime, wouldn't fall back on their favorite hobby of hitting him. They ate in the zoo restaurant, and when Dudley had a tantrum because his knickerbocker glory didn't have enough ice cream on top, Uncle Vernon bought him another one and Harry was allowed to finish the first. Harry felt, afterward, that he should have known it was all too good to last. After lunch they went to the reptile house. It was cool and dark in there, with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone. Dudley and Piers wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man-crushing pythons. Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place. It could have wrapped its body twice around Uncle Vernon's car and crushed it into a trash can - but at the moment it didn't look in the mood. In fact, it was fast asleep. Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils. **_

_**"Make it move," he whined at his father. Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass, but the snake didn't budge. "Do it again," Dudley ordered. Uncle Vernon rapped the glass smartly with his knuckles, but the snake just snoozed on. "This is boring," Dudley moaned. He shuffled away.**_

"Well at least you got something out of it. Maybe they should put Dudley in the gorilla pen with the gorilla." Tony said as Gibbs read forward glaring at the book in disgust already. Harry laughed at the idea of Dudley in the gorilla pen.

"Gibbs if you hate this book already just remember that there is seven more." Harry told him as glanced disdainfully at the stack of books.

"I am sure the only part of this book we hate is the part with your appalling relatives."Ziva said and Harry just laughed out right.

"It really depends on who wrote these books Ziva." Harry told her as before they all returned her attention back to Gibbs.

_**Harry moved in front of the tank and looked intently at the snake. He wouldn't have been surprised if it had died of boredom itself - no company except stupid people drumming their fingers on the glass trying to disturb it all day long. It was worse than having a cupboard as a bedroom, where the only visitor was Aunt Petunia hammering on the door to wake you up; at least he got to visit the rest of the house. The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were on a level with Harry's. It winked. Harry stared. Then he looked quickly around to see if anyone was watching. They weren't. He looked back at the snake and winked, too.**_

"You winked at the snake Potter. Why in the world did you even think the snake was winking at you?" Gibbs asked actually perplexed. Harry just shrugged and Gibbs continues on.

_**The snake jerked its head toward Uncle Vernon and Dudley, then raised its eyes to the ceiling. It gave Harry a look that said quite plainly: I get that all the time. **_

_**"I know," Harry murmured through the glass, though he wasn't sure the snake could hear him. "It must be really annoying." The snake nodded vigorously. "Where do you come from, anyway?" Harry asked. The snake jabbed its tail at a little sign next to the glass. Harry peered at it. Boa Constrictor, Brazil. "Was it nice there?" The boa constrictor jabbed its tail at the sign again and Harry read on: This specimen was bred in the zoo. "Oh, I see - so you've never been to Brazil?" As the snake shook its head, a deafening shout behind Harry made both of them jump. **_

_**"DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!" Dudley came waddling toward them as fast as he could. "Out of the way, you," he said, punching Harry in the ribs. Caught by surprise, Harry fell hard on the concrete floor. What came next happened so fast no one saw how it happened - one second, Piers and Dudley were leaning right up close to the glass, the next, they had leapt back with howls of horror. Harry sat up and gasped; the glass front of the boa constrictor's tank had vanished. The great snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out onto the floor. People throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits. As the snake slid swiftly past him, Harry could have sworn a low, hissing voice said, **_

_**"Brazil, here I come... Thanksss, amigo." **_

"The snake talked? It actually talked to you and you understood it. Can all magical people do that?" McGee asked sounding shocked. Ducky and Palmer were pale and Reamus knowing Harry was a Parsletounge just shrugged as he and Teddy sat down next to Jenny.

"No they can't. It's supposed to be a trait only certain pure blood families have and most of those families are families that practiced just the dark arts. I am the first Potter in generations have the Parsletounge ability. Dumbledore thought it happened when Voldemort tried to kill me that when the spell black lashed to him I got some of his powers. But it was actually an old family trait that hadn't appeared for generations. It is believed that the trait came from Ignotus Peverell son's wife's family." Harry explained and they all nodded and Ducky and Palmer seemed to relax some.

"That's kind of cool Potter. Think you could show us some time?" Tony asked and every one and Harry smiled when he thought about it.

"Can I hex you first DiNozzo. It's not cool because people in the wizarding world tend to connect being able to speak to snakes to Voldemort and the Slytherin family." Harry said annoyance clear in his voice.

"No you can not hex him Harry. Sorry but you could get into trouble with the ministry cub." Reamus told him and Harry shoulders sagged. Gibbs decided this would be a good time to keep reading.

_**The keeper of the reptile house was in shock. "But the glass," he kept saying, "where did the glass go?" The zoo director himself made Aunt Petunia a cup of strong, sweet tea while he apologized over and over again. Piers and Dudley could only gibber. As far as Harry had seen, the snake hadn't done anything except snap playfully at their heels as it passed, but by the time they were all back in Uncle Vernon's car, Dudley was telling them how it had nearly bitten off his leg, while Piers was swearing it had tried to squeeze him to death. But worst of all, for Harry at least, was Piers calming down enough to say, **_

_**"Harry was talking to it, weren't you, Harry?" Uncle Vernon waited until Piers was safely out of the house before starting on Harry. He was so angry he could hardly speak. He managed to say, "Go - cupboard - stay - no meals," before he collapsed into a chair, and Aunt Petunia had to run and get him a large brandy.**_

"If I ever see my sister, she is going to get the scolding of her life. I don't care if you was different you should not have been treated like that. Oh what horrible people. I am happy I didn't know Petunia growing up. Although if I had she might have pawned Harry off onto me and I would have gladly taken you." Jenny said and Harry smiled at her as he made little figures appear to entertain Teddy. They all heard Teddy's stomach rumble.

"I know you would have Aunt Jenny. Gibbs do you have something I can feed Teddy?" Harry asked Gibbs who nodded.

"I think I still have some apples in the fridge from when Abby was here making caramel apples two days ago. There should also be some peanut butter in the fridge as well. You know where everything else is." Gibbs told him and Harry nodded picking up Teddy and taking him into the kitchen.

"Thank you Gibbs. I actually want to thank you all for having Harry's back since he's been with you. Merlin knows he has nobody else." Reamus said smiling at them all as they could hear Teddy and Harry giggling in the kitchen.

"It was no problem Reamus he is a valuable asset to the team. Besides once you are part of Team Gibbs you are always a part of team Gibbs." Abby said hugging the man. "Now lets finish this chapter." Abby said and every one nodded.

_**Harry lay in his dark cupboard much later, wishing he had a watch. He didn't know what time it was and he couldn't be sure the Dursleys were asleep yet. Until they were, he couldn't risk sneaking to the kitchen for some food. He'd lived with the Dursleys almost ten years, ten miserable years, as long as he could remember, ever since he'd been a baby and his parents had died in that car crash. He couldn't remember being in the car when his parents had died. Sometimes, when he strained his memory during long hours in his cupboard, he came up with a strange vision: a blinding flash of green light and a burn- ing pain on his forehead. This, he supposed, was the crash, though he couldn't imagine where all the green light came from. He couldn't remember his parents at all. His aunt and uncle never spoke about them, and of course he was forbidden to ask questions. There were no photographs of them in the house. When he had been younger, Harry had dreamed and dreamed of some unknown relation coming to take him away, but it had never happened; the Dursleys were his only family. **_

"If only I had known." Jenny said as she seemed to be stuck on this and Gibbs just shot her a look "If only any of us had known Jen. Trust me I am sure that if you had told me about Harry or told Ducky we would have told you to take custody of him. Look there is a paragraph left so I am going to finish the

_**Yet sometimes he thought (or maybe hoped) that strangers in the street seemed to know him. Very strange strangers they were, too. A tiny man in a violet top hat had bowed to him once while out shopping with Aunt Petunia and Dudley. After asking Harry furiously if he knew the man, Aunt Petunia had rushed them out of the shop without buying anything. A wild-looking old woman dressed all in green had waved merrily at him once on a bus. A bald man in a very long purple coat had actually shaken his hand in the street the other day and then walked away without a word. The weirdest thing about all these people was the way they seemed to vanish the second Harry tried to get a closer look. At school, Harry had no one. Everybody knew that Dudley's gang hated that odd Harry Potter in his baggy old clothes and broken glasses, and nobody liked to disagree with Dudley's gang.**_

"Wow I would hate my life if I was stuck with these people." Palmer said and Tony nodded before he continued watching Abby and Ziva started whispering and everyone was curious.

"What in the bloody hell are you two whispering about over here?" Harry asked from behind them making them jump.

'We have decided that you are extremely hot with your English accent and it shouldn't be allowed." Abby told Harry and he stared at her before he smiled at them and went back to sitting next to Gibbs.

"You two are creepy. So who is reading next?" Harry asked and Ducky took the book.


	4. Chapter 4: The Letters From No One

Sorry it took so long to upload this chapter. In Chapter one I had Palmer as a muggle born and in chapter two I had him as a half-blood. I can not decide which to leave as so if you have a suggestion please let me know. Also I might have gone a little out of character for Gibbs in this chapter. I hope you all really enjoy this. I won't be able to update the next chapter until the second week of June. I am in the final part of my senior and i have a lot of elective credits to make up so I will be very busy. I promise that I will work on the next chapter whenever I have time but it won't be updated till June. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or NCIS!

* * *

"Whoa hold on. You guys we can't just sit here and read all seven books. Trust me, I am not just saying this because I hate these books. Aunt Jenny you are the Director of NCIS, you can't just disappear for a few days. If you were to give us all vacation time now it would be weird. People would question it, especially if Gibbs took a day off. Why don't we finish the next four chapters and then head back to work." Harry explained and they all nodded seeing his point.

"He is right. I am the director and Ducky is the only M.E. we have. I will call Cynthia and tell her you all have the morning off for personal reasons and to expect us back at One. That should give us enough time to read the chapters and have Harry answer any questions we need answered." Jenny said before she stood and left the room.

"I say we all take this time to stretch our legs while we were taking our short break." Remus said as he also stood and smiled as Teddy raised his arms for him for someone to pick him up.

"He hasn't said a word since we came in here. I know somebody who will get him to talk. Hey Teddy your dad and I are going to go talk. So why don't you go over to my boss over there and introduce yourself to him. Go on, we will wait until you introduce yourself." Harry said giving Teddy a little push over to Gibbs.

Teddy stumbled over to Gibbs and very shyly stood in front of him. He looked at his feet and blushed a little when he tried to speak. Abby and Ziva cooed and Remus smiled. "Hello Teddy my name is Leroy Jethro Gibbs. I am sure your name can't be worse than mine." Gibbs said trying to get him to introduce himself.

"My name is Theodore Remus Lupin. It's nice to meet you Mr. Gibbs." Teddy said to him smiling gently.

"See I told you your name can't be worse than mine. Say would you like to meet the rest of my team Theodore?" Gibbs asked him as he ruffled his hair. Remus and Harry smiled as they walked out of the room.

"Yes pwease, I mean please." Teddy said making everybody laugh. Gibbs smiled and lead him over to Tony.

"Hey little man my name is Anthony DiNozzo Jr. Can I get a high-five?" He asked raising his hand and Teddy gave him a high-five. Gibbs took him over to McGee.

"Hello Theodore I am Timothy McGee. Your godfather is a really good agent you know that don't you?" He asked Teddy who smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, my daddy says he has a hero complex. That he needs to help anyone who needs it." Teddy told them and the entire team found themselves sharing looks.

With Remus and Harry

"Has he gone through a transformation yet?" Harry asked Remus who shook his head no.

"No he hasn't. I have had Poppy look at his blood but she can't find any form of the lycanthropy disease. I think Nymphadora's metamorphous genes were a lot more powerful than the lycanthropy disease. I am so grateful for it." Remus explained to Harry who nodded.

"What are you going to do now that you have custody of your son?" Harry asked Remus as he offered a cigarette to Remus who shot him a look. "Don't look at me like that. It could be something much worse that I am into." Harry said to him going to light it only to stop because of the glare he was getting.

"Your mother would kill me if she knew I was letting you smoke. So if your going to do it make sure I am not around. Your father and Sirius planned for me to get out of England. They have a book store here for me to run. After Tonks and I got married Sirius had baby stuff placed in the apartment above the store. After this I'll go set up the room for Teddy. They both headed back into the room and saw Teddy sitting in Ducky's lap.

"When I was your age young man I couldn't pronounce my S's. So don't be embarrassed that you have problems with your L's." Ducky said ruffling his hair and Teddy giggled.

"Gibbs seeing that tomorrow is Saturday and I am sure we will finish this book by Sunday what do you say we help Remus set up Teddy's bedroom tomorrow?" Harry asked him and the team seemed to think about it.

"Oh pwease. I would love it if you helped." Teddy said his L's getting better through his sentence.

"Alright young man we will help. Now shall we start the third chapter? You know reading the books like this reminds me of this one time." Ducky began but Gibbs quickly cut him off.

"Yes Ducky lets continue reading the book." Gibbs told him and he nodded opening up the book.

"_**Chapter Three: The Letters from No One. The escape of the Brazilian boa constrictor earned Harry his longest-ever punishment. By the time he was allowed out of his cupboard again, the summer holidays had started and Dudley had already broken his new video camera, crashed his remote control airplane, and, first time out on his racing bike, knocked down old Mrs. Figg as she crossed Privet Drive on her crutches. Harry was glad school was over, but there was no escaping Dudley's gang, who visited the house every single day. Piers, Dennis, Malcolm, and Gordon were all big and stupid, but as Dudley was the biggest and stupidest of the lot, he was the leader. The rest of them were all quite happy to join in Dudley's favorite sport: Harry Hunting.**_

"Harry hunting, did your cousin really have nothing better to do? Why not hit on girls or look up naked girls or something?" DiNozzo asked and Harry raised an eyebrow at him.

"We were 11 Tony. Girls still had cooties for another year and Dudley broke his computers. Besides not once do I ever remember my cousin mentioning girls he liked or thought was pretty." Harry said as he looked to Ducky to continue.

"_**This was why Harry spent as much time as possible out of the house, wandering around and thinking about the end of the holidays, where he could see a tiny ray of hope. When September came he would be going off to secondary school and, for the first time in his life, he wouldn't be with Dudley. Dudley had been accepted at Uncle Vernon's old private school, Smeltings. Piers Polkiss was going there too. Harry, on the other hand, was going to Stonewall High, the local public school. Dudley thought this was very funny. **_

_**"They stuff people's heads down the toilet the first day at Stonewall," he told Harry. "Want to come upstairs and practice?" **_

_**"No, thanks," said Harry. "The poor toilet's never had anything as horrible as your head down it - it might be sick." Then he ran, before Dudley could work out what he'd said. One day in July, Aunt Petunia took Dudley to London to buy his Smeltings uniform, leaving Harry at Mrs. Figg's. Mrs. Figg wasn't as bad as usual. It turned out she'd broken her leg tripping over one of her cats, and she didn't seem quite as fond of them as before. She let Harry watch television and gave him a bit of chocolate cake that tasted as though she'd had it for several years. That evening, Dudley paraded around the living room for the family in his brand-new uniform. Smeltings' boys wore maroon tailcoats, orange knickerbockers, and flat straw hats called boaters. They also carried knobby sticks, used for hitting each other while the teachers weren't looking. This was supposed to be good training for later life. As he looked at Dudley in his new knickerbockers, Uncle Vernon said gruffly that it was the proudest moment of his life. Aunt Petunia burst into tears and said she couldn't believe it was her Ickle Dudleykins, he looked so handsome and grown-up. Harry didn't trust himself to speak. He thought two of his ribs might already have cracked from trying not to laugh.**_

"Oh I had to walk out of the room that day. My ribs hurt so bad from trying not to laugh at Dudley." Harry said as the entire team actually stopped and pictured what Dudley looked like. For the ones who knew what knickerbockers and the other various clothing they had no problem quickly following Harry into laughter.

"My cousin went to Smeltings. I saw him in his uniform once. I must say they look absolutely ridiculous. I remember the day we got that picture. Mother said he looked so handsome, I wisely kept my mouth shut." Ducky told the group and every smiled.

"Yeah I think we have all had those times when someone says how good something looks and you decided to keep your mouth shut out of sheer common sense although Tony lacks common sense and he can not keep his mouth shut." McGee piped up and everybody laughed at DiNozzo's expression.

"Pay back, Mcgoo pay back." DiNozzo said leveling McGee with a smug look. Ducky continued before something started.

"_**There was a horrible smell in the kitchen the next morning when Harry went in for breakfast. It seemed to be coming from a large metal tub in the sink. He went to have a look. The tub was full of what looked like dirty rags swimming in gray water. **_

_**"What's this?" he asked Aunt Petunia. Her lips tightened as they always did if he dared to ask a question. **_

_**"Your new school uniform," she said. Harry looked in the bowl again. **_

_**"Oh," he said, "I didn't realize it had to be so wet." "Don't be stupid," snapped Aunt Petunia. "I'm dying some of Dudley's old things gray for you. It'll look just like everyone else's when I've finished." Harry seriously doubted this, but thought it best not to argue. He sat down at the table and tried not to think about how he was going to look on his first day at Stonewall High - like he was wearing bits of old elephant skin, probably. Dudley and Uncle Vernon came in, both with wrinkled noses because of the smell from Harry's new uniform. Uncle Vernon opened his newspaper as usual and Dudley banged his Smelting stick, which he carried everywhere, on the table. They heard the click of the mail slot and flop of letters on the doormat.**_

"Your uniform sounds lovely Harry. I love the description there. Bits of elephant skin, it's amazing." Palmer said and Harry glared at him.

_**"Get the mail, Dudley," said Uncle Vernon from behind his paper.**_

_**"Make Harry get it."**_

_**"Get the mail, Harry." **_

_**"Make Dudley get it." **_

_**"Poke him with your Smelting stick, Dudley." Harry dodged the Smelting stick and went to get the mail. Three things lay on the doormat: a postcard from Uncle Vernon's sister Marge, who was vacationing on the Isle of Wight, a brown envelope that looked like a bill, and - a letter for Harry. Harry picked it up and stared at it, his heart twanging like a giant elastic band. No one, ever, in his whole life, had written to him. Who would? He had no friends, no other relatives - he didn't belong to the library, so he'd never even got rude notes asking for books back. Yet here it was, a letter, addressed so plainly there could be no mistake: Mr. H. Potter The Cupboard under the Stairs 4 Privet Drive Little Whinging Surrey The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink. There was no stamp. Turning the envelope over, his hand trembling, Harry saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter H. **_

_**"Hurry up, boy!" shouted Uncle Vernon from the kitchen. "What are you doing, checking for letter bombs?" He chuckled at his own joke. Harry went back to the kitchen, still staring at his letter. He handed Uncle Vernon the bill and the postcard, sat down, and slowly began to open the yellow envelope. Uncle Vernon ripped open the bill, snorted in disgust, and flipped over the postcard. **_

_**"Marge's ill," he informed Aunt Petunia. "Ate a funny whelk. -." **_

_**"Dad!" said Dudley suddenly. **_

"Is he really doing what I think he is doing?" Asked Ziva and Harry nodded. "It's your letter you should be allowed to read it." She said to him before cursing quietly in Israeli.

"Eh… what follows with him not allowing me to read my letter is entertaining enough." Harry told Ziva and she sighed.

"What you find entertaining can be scary sometimes. I swear you have a sadistic side." She said to him and Harry just laughed.

"Your just learning this now? I always knew I had a slightly sadistic side but it's not that bad." Harry told Ziva who just raised her eyebrows at Harry opening her mouth to respond.

"Ducky continue before this turns into a full-blown fight. We all know how those two get." Tony said interrupting Ziva who was now glaring at her. "Yeah Gibbs's glare is more intimidating Ziva, we have already been over this." Tony told her and Ducky decided this would be the perfect time to continue.

_**"Dad, Harry's got something!" Harry was on the point of unfolding his letter, which was written on the same heavy parchment as the envelope, when it was jerked sharply out of his hand by Uncle Vernon. **_

_**"That's mine!" said Harry, trying to snatch it back. **_

_**"Who'd be writing to you?" sneered Uncle Vernon, shaking the letter open with one hand and glancing at it. His face went from red to green faster than a set of traffic lights. And it didn't stop there. Within seconds it was the grayish white of old porridge. "P-P-Petunia!" he gasped. Dudley tried to grab the letter to read it, but Uncle Vernon held it high out of his reach. Aunt Petunia took it curiously and read the first line. For a moment it looked as though she might faint. She clutched her throat and made a choking noise. **_

_**"Vernon! Oh my goodness - Vernon!" They stared at each other, seeming to have forgotten that Harry and Dudley were still in the room. Dudley wasn't used to being ignored. He gave his father a sharp tap on the head with his Smelting stick. **_

_**"I want to read that letter," he said loudly. want to read it," said Harry furiously, "as it's mine." **_

_**"Get out, both of you," croaked Uncle Vernon, stuffing the letter back inside its envelope. Harry didn't move. **_

"_**I WANT MY LETTER!" he shouted.**_

_**"Let me see it!" demanded Dudley. **_

_**"OUT!" roared Uncle Vernon, and he took both Harry and Dudley by the scruffs of their necks and threw them into the hall, slamming the kitchen door behind them. Harry and Dudley promptly had a furious but silent fight over who would listen at the keyhole; Dudley won, so Harry, his glasses dangling from one ear, lay flat on his stomach to listen at the crack between door and floor. **_

"Wow Harry, shouting was a bit extensive wasn't it?" Asked Remus and Harry just shook his head no.

"No I wanted my letter. First thing in years that ever gave me hope." Harry told him and Remus bowed his head in shame.

"Remus don't blame yourself, you know as well as I do they wouldn't have allowed you to have custody." Harry and Jenny both said at the same time.

"I know but I could have at least come and taken you out for the day. Your aunt and uncle would have let me because they would be to afraid that I would curse them or something but Dumbledore wouldn't tell me where you were." Remus explained and Harry just sighed.

"Of course the old coot didn't want you to know. It would have ruined his plan." Harry spat out, the team looked at him in shock.

"Ducky keep reading before he goes on a rant. You know how he gets when he rants." Abby said and Ducky quickly brought the book back to attention.

_**"Vernon," Aunt Petunia was saying in a quivering voice, "look at the address - how could they possibly know where he sleeps? You don't think they're watching the house?" **_

_**"Watching - spying - might be following us," muttered Uncle Vernon wildly. **_

_**"But what should we do, Vernon? Should we write back? Tell them we don't want -" Harry could see Uncle Vernon's shiny black shoes pacing up and down the kitchen. **_

_**"No," he said finally. "No, we'll ignore it. If they don't get an answer... Yes, that's best... we won't do anything.…" **_

_**"But -" **_

_**"I'm not having one in the house, Petunia! Didn't we swear when we took him in we'd stamp out that dangerous nonsense?" **_

"You know the way they were treating you could have end badly. If you try to stop a magical child from ever expelling their magic properly and learning how to do it their magic could backlash and that can and will end very badly." Palmer explained with Remus nodding in agreement.

"Well thankfully that's not what happened with Harry. Because if it had we most likely wouldn't be sitting here now." Abby explained to everybody who nodded.

"Teddy you look bored. Since these books are about my life I am going to go play with Teddy outside." Harry said standing and leading Teddy to the back door.

"Okay but please be careful." Remus called out as they walked out the door. "They ignored me didn't they?" he questioned out loud.

"Yes they did. They are boys what do you expect Remus. Harry missed his godson dearly. So being able to play with him is probably the best thing that's happened for him in a long while." Ziva explained to Remus who nodded in understanding.

"_**That evening when he got back from work, Uncle Vernon did something he'd never done before; he visited Harry in his cupboard. **_

_**"Where's my letter?" said Harry, the moment Uncle Vernon had squeezed through the door. "Who's writing to me?" **_

_**"No one. it was addressed to you by mistake," said Uncle Vernon shortly. "I have burned it." **_

_**"It was not a mistake," said Harry angrily, "it had my cupboard on it." "SILENCE!" yelled Uncle Vernon, and a couple of spiders fell from the ceiling. He took a few deep breaths and then forced his face into a smile, which looked quite painful. "Er - yes, Harry - about this cupboard. Your aunt and I have been thinking... you're really getting a bit big for it... we think it might be nice if you moved into Dudley's second bedroom. **_

_**"Why?" said Harry. "Don't ask questions!" snapped his uncle. **_

_**"Take this stuff upstairs, now." The Dursleys' house had four bedrooms: one for Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, one for visitors (usually Uncle Vernon's sister, Marge), one where Dudley slept, and one where Dudley kept all the toys and things that wouldn't fit into his first bedroom. It only took Harry one trip upstairs to move everything he owned from the cupboard to this room. He sat down on the bed and stared around him. Nearly everything in here was broken. The month-old video camera was lying on top of a small, working tank Dudley had once driven over the next door neighbor's dog; in the corner was Dudley's first-ever television set, which he'd put his foot through when his favorite program had been canceled; there was a large birdcage, which had once held a parrot that Dudley had swapped at school for a real air rifle, which was up on a shelf with the end all bent because Dudley had sat on it. Other shelves were full of books. They were the only things in the room that looked as though they'd never been touched."**_

"Well at least they did one thing for Harry even though it was just cause they were afraid of the Hogwarts letters." Remus said glaring at the book in Ducky's hand. They were barely through the first one and he wasn't sure he wanted to finish the series.

"Of course the books were untouched. Everyone has issues with books." Ziva said and everyone laughed.

"It seems Americans are not the only country with book hating teenagers. Not saying all teens her are like that, but most are." Tony said and Ziva just nodded.

"I loved to read growing up. It was the one thing I knew would change if I went back to it." Ziva explained to the team.

"I know what you mean Ziva. My father was constantly being stationed at different bases. The books were the only things that never changed." Jenny told Ziva smiling at her gently.

"Let's discuss books later ladies. We are almost done with this chapter in this one." Ducky said before he began to read again.

"_**From downstairs came the sound of Dudley bawling at his mother, I don't want him in there... I need that room... make him get out..." Harry sighed and stretched out on the bed. Yesterday he'd have given anything to be up here. Today he'd rather be back in his cupboard with that letter than up here without it. Next morning at breakfast, everyone was rather quiet. Dudley was in shock. He'd screamed, whacked his father with his Smelting stick, been sick on purpose, kicked his mother, and thrown his tortoise through the greenhouse roof, and he still didn't have his room back. Harry was thinking about this time yesterday and bitterly wishing he'd opened the letter in the hall. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia kept looking at each other darkly. When the mail arrived, Uncle Vernon, who seemed to be trying to be nice to Harry, made Dudley go and get it. They heard him banging things with his Smelting stick all the way down the hall. Then he shouted, **_

_**"There's another one! 'Mr. H. Potter, The Smallest Bedroom, 4 Privet Drive -'" With a strangled cry, Uncle Vernon leapt from his seat and ran down the hall, Harry right behind him. Uncle Vernon had to wrestle Dudley to the ground to get the letter from him, which was made difficult by the fact that Harry had grabbed Uncle Vernon around the neck from behind. After a minute of confused fighting, in which everyone got hit a lot by the Smelting stick, Uncle Vernon straightened up, gasping for breath, with Harry's letter clutched in his hand. "Go to your cupboard - I mean, your bedroom," he wheezed at Harry. "Dudley - go - just go." Harry walked round and round his new room. Someone knew he had moved out of his cupboard and they seemed to know he hadn't received his first letter. Surely that meant they'd try again? And this time he'd make sure they didn't fail."**_

"Okay by that point I would be worried I had a stalker." Tony said and all the other non-magical people nodded.

"I am afraid to see what plan Harry concocted." Palmer said and everyone seemed to realize that might actually end up worse than having a stalker would.

"Yeah I have to say your right on this one Jimmy. Harry's plans always end up with him getting hurt or something dangerous happening." McGee said and everyone who had ever been involved with one of Harry's plans shuddered, except for Gibbs.

"_**He had a plan. The repaired alarm clock rang at six o'clock the next morning. Harry turned it off quickly and dressed silently. He mustn't wake the Dursleys. He stole downstairs without turning on any of the lights. He was going to wait for the postman on the corner of Privet Drive and get the letters for number four first. His heart hammered as he crept across the dark hall toward the front door - Harry leapt into the air; he'd trodden on something big and squashy on the doormat - something alive! Lights clicked on upstairs and to his horror Harry realized that the big, squashy something had been his uncle's face. Uncle Vernon had been lying at the foot of the front door in a sleeping bag, clearly making sure that Harry didn't do exactly what he'd been trying to do. He shouted at Harry for about half an hour and then told him to go and make a cup of tea. Harry shuffled miserably off into the kitchen and by the time he got back, the mail had arrived, right into Uncle Vernon's lap. Harry could see three letters addressed in green ink. **_

"_**I want -" he began, but Uncle Vernon was tearing the letters into pieces before his eyes. Uncle Vernon didn't go to work that day. He stayed at home and nailed up the mail slot. **_

_**"See," he explained to Aunt Petunia through a mouthful of nails, "if they can't deliver them they'll just give up." **_

_**"I'm not sure that'll work, Vernon." **_

_**"Oh, these people's minds work in strange ways, Petunia, they're not like you and me," said Uncle Vernon, trying to knock in a nail with the piece of fruitcake Aunt Petunia had just brought him." **_

"I think his uncle went round the bend." Remus said, Gibbs shot him a look.

"You think? He was using fruitcake as a hammer." Gibbs asked and Remus just laughed.

"Good point there Gibbs. I don't believe I ever met his uncle. Which is a good thing because I would have killed him." Remus told the group.

"I think it's a good thing if any of us never meet him." Abby said and everyone smiled at her.

"I think I would just leave him to Ziva." Tony and McGee said at the same time. Everyone laughed again.

"_**On Friday, no less than twelve letters arrived for Harry. As they couldn't go through the mail slot they had been pushed under the door, slotted through the sides, and a few even forced through the small window in the downstairs bathroom. Uncle Vernon stayed at home again. After burning all the letters, he got out a hammer and nails and boarded up the cracks around the front and back doors so no one could go out. He hummed "Tiptoe Through the Tulips" as he worked, and jumped at small noises. On Saturday, things began to get out of hand. Twenty-four letters to Harry found their way into the house, rolled up and hidden inside each of the two dozen eggs that their very confused milkman had handed Aunt Petunia through the living room window. While Uncle Vernon made furious telephone calls to the post office and the dairy trying to find someone to complain to, Aunt Petunia shredded the letters in her food processor. **_

_**"Who on earth wants to talk to you this badly?" Dudley asked Harry in amazement. On Sunday morning, Uncle Vernon sat down at the breakfast table looking tired and rather ill, but happy. **_

_**"No post on Sundays," he reminded them cheerfully as he spread marmalade on his newspapers, "no damn letters today -" **_

"Okay no it's gotten to creepy status. Why didn't they just have someone just bring it him if they knew it wasn't reaching him?" Palmer asked and the others looked at him.

"You know that would be the wise thing to do. But maybe they just didn't know that Harry wasn't being given his letters. I mean by now it must be obvious that he wasn't." Ducky told the group who nodded in agreement.

"Because that would have been less entertaining than what actually happened." Came Harry's voice from behind the group. "We just wanted to get some water, we were thirsty." Harry explained after he got a questioning glance from Remus.

"There are water bottles in the ice chest out back." Gibbs told him and Harry nodded going back outside.

"_**Something came whizzing down the kitchen chimney as he spoke and caught him sharply on the back of the head. Next moment, thirty or forty letters came pelting out of the fireplace like bullets. The Dursleys ducked, but Harry leapt into the air trying to catch one. **_

_**"Out! OUT!" Uncle Vernon seized Harry around the waist and threw him into the hall. When Aunt Petunia and Dudley had run out with their arms over their faces, Uncle Vernon slammed the door shut. They could hear the letters still streaming into the room, bouncing off the walls and floor. "That does it," said Uncle Vernon, trying to speak calmly but pulling great tufts out of his mustache at the same time. I want you all back here in five minutes ready to leave. We're going away. Just pack some clothes. No arguments!" He looked so dangerous with half his mustache missing that no one dared argue. Ten minutes later they had wrenched their way through the boarded-up doors and were in the car, speeding toward the highway. Dudley was sniffling in the back seat; his father had hit him round the head for holding them up while he tried to pack his television, VCR, and computer in his sports bag. They drove. And they drove. Even Aunt Petunia didn't dare ask where they were going. Every now and then Uncle Vernon would take a sharp turn and drive in the opposite direction for a while. "Shake'em off... shake 'em off," he would mutter whenever he did this." **_

"Harry really knows how to raise someone's blood pressure by doing nothing doesn't he?" McGee asked and Remus let out a laugh.

"It's his specialty. He is the best at raising anyone's blood pressure no matter what he does." Remus explained. Gibbs looked at him for a moment.

"You know this from personal experience as well then?" Gibbs asked Remus who just nodded.

"Yes I do. It was a an ability he had as a baby. Lily swore up and down he got it from James. Let's just say I didn't argue with her. James just smiled and said he takes after his dad. Potter's are trouble makers and it's what we do." Remus told the group smiling at the memories of his friends. Gibbs nodded at Ducky who started to read again.

_**They didn't stop to eat or drink all day. By nightfall Dudley was howling. He'd never had such a bad day in his life. He was hungry, he'd missed five television programs he'd wanted to see, and he'd never gone so long without blowing up an alien on his computer. Uncle Vernon stopped at last outside a gloomy-looking hotel on the outskirts of a big city. Dudley and Harry shared a room with twin beds and damp, musty sheets. Dudley snored but Harry stayed awake, sitting on the windowsill, staring down at the lights of passing cars and wondering... They ate stale cornflakes and cold tinned tomatoes on toast for breakfast the next day. They had just finished when the owner of the hotel came over to their table. **_

_**"'Scuse me, but is one of you Mr. H. Potter? Only I got about an 'undred of these at the front desk." She held up a letter so they could read the green ink address: Mr. H. Potter Room 17 Railview Hotel Cokeworth Harry made a grab for the letter but Uncle Vernon knocked his hand out-of-the-way. The woman stared. **_

_**"I'll take them," said Uncle Vernon, standing up quickly and following her from the dining room. **_

"_**Wouldn't it be better just to go home, dear?" Aunt Petunia suggested timidly, hours later, but Uncle Vernon didn't seem to hear her. Exactly what he was looking for, none of them knew. He drove them into the middle of a forest, got out, looked around, shook his head, got back in the car, and off they went again. The same thing happened in the middle of a plowed field, halfway across a suspension bridge, and at the top of a multilevel parking garage. **_

_**"Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he?" Dudley asked Aunt Petunia dully late that afternoon. Uncle Vernon had parked at the coast, locked them all inside the car, and disappeared."**_

"You would think he would have just given up by now." McGee said and everyone shot him a look. "Okay shutting up."

_**It started to rain. Great drops beat on the roof of the car. Dudley sniveled. "It's Monday," he told his mother. "The Great Humberto's on tonight. I want to stay somewhere with a television. " Monday. This reminded Harry of something. If it was Monday - and you could usually count on Dudley to know the days the week, because of television - then tomorrow, Tuesday, was Harry's eleventh birthday. Of course, his birthdays were never exactly fun - last year, the Dursleys had given him a coat hanger and a pair of Uncle Vernon's old socks. Still, you weren't eleven every day. Uncle Vernon was back and he was smiling. He was also carrying a long, thin package and didn't answer Aunt Petunia when she asked what he'd bought. "Found the perfect place!" he said. "Come on! Everyone out!" It was very cold outside the car. Uncle Vernon was pointing at what looked like a large rock way out at sea. Perched on top of the rock was the most miserable little shack you could imagine. One thing was certain, there was no television in there. "Storm forecast for tonight!" said Uncle Vernon gleefully, clapping his hands together. "And this gentleman's kindly agreed to lend us his boat!" A toothless old man came ambling up to them, pointing, with a rather wicked grin, at an old rowboat bobbing in the iron-gray water below them. "I've already got us some rations," said Uncle Vernon, "so all aboard!" It was freezing in the boat. Icy sea spray and rain crept down their necks and a chilly wind whipped their faces. After what seemed like hours they reached the rock, where Uncle Vernon, slipping and sliding, led the way to the broken-down house. The inside was horrible; it smelled strongly of seaweed, the wind whistled through the gaps in the wooden walls, and the fireplace was damp and empty. There were only two rooms. Uncle Vernon's rations turned out to be a bag of chips each and four bananas. He tried to start a fire but the empty chip bags just smoked and shriveled up. "Could do with some of those letters now, eh?" he said cheerfully. He was in a very good mood. Obviously he thought nobody stood a chance of reaching them here in a storm to deliver mail. Harry privately agreed, though the thought didn't cheer him up at all. As night fell, the promised storm blew up around them. Spray from the high waves splattered the walls of the hut and a fierce wind rattled the filthy windows. Aunt Petunia found a few moldy blankets in the second room and made up a bed for Dudley on the moth-eaten sofa. She and Uncle Vernon went off to the lumpy bed next door, and Harry was left to find the softest bit of floor he could and to curl up under the thinnest, most ragged blanket. The storm raged more and more ferociously as the night went on. Harry couldn't sleep. He shivered and turned over, trying to get comfortable, his stomach rumbling with hunger. Dudley's snores were drowned by the low rolls of thunder that started near midnight. The lighted dial of Dudley's watch, which was dangling over the edge of the sofa on his fat wrist, told Harry he'd be eleven in ten minutes' time. He lay and watched his birthday tick nearer, wondering if the Dursleys would remember at all, wondering where the letter writer was now. Five minutes to go. Harry heard something creak outside. He hoped the roof wasn't going to fall in, although he might be warmer if it did. Four minutes to go. Maybe the house in Privet Drive would be so full of letters when they got back that he'd be able to steal one somehow. Three minutes to go. Was that the sea, slapping hard on the rock like that? And (two minutes to go) what was that funny crunching noise? Was the rock crumbling into the sea? One minute to go and he'd be eleven. Thirty seconds... twenty ... ten... nine - maybe he'd wake Dudley up, just to annoy him - three... two... one... BOOM. The whole shack shivered and Harry sat bolt upright, staring at the door. Someone was outside, knocking to come in.**_

"Well I have to say that was quite interesting. They must have finally sent someone to get Harry. " Ziva said as Ducky passed the book to Jenny.

"Gibbs, I know you are a man of few words but you seem oddly quiet this time around. Mind telling us what's on your mind?" Ducky asked Gibbs who looked at him.

"I know Harry is not a fan of these books but I think he's relieved. These books are finally telling his story but they aren't telling us the whole story about his life with the Dursleys." Gibbs told the group and the entire team looked at him. "Remember my gut feeling I had about him. I told you he looked real familiar. I got stationed in London for a year. Kelly became friends with the little boy across the street. I never learned his name but I am willing to bet that little boy was Harry. I called the police on the family across the street once. I saw the man screaming and yelling and drag the little boy across the street into the house. Then I could hear him hitting the little boy." Gibbs explained as he watched Teddy and Harry playing.

"That's why Harry keeps finding reasons to duck out. He thinks whatever happened that day is in the books but it's not. Should we tell him?" Asked Tony and everyone looked into the back yard.

"No either Remus or I will have a talk with him later. Alright what's the next chapter?"


End file.
